


Buzz of Excitement

by Foxberry



Series: Tumblring down the Rabbit Hole [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Study Date, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Mikasa take a break from studying with a tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz of Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyKinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/gifts).



> [inkythoughts-arts](https://inkythoughts-art.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: okay wait i raise to mikasasha tickle fight becomes to kisses "wow im obviously gay for my studypartner lol"
> 
> There original Tumblr post is [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144349427667/okay-wait-i-raise-to-mikasasha-tickle-fight).

Sasha groans loudly in frustration and hits her head against the frame of the bed behind her. Yet another textbook that made no sense despite how many times she reads it. This so-called study session feels more like good practice in grinding her teeth than actually memorising the bullshit she supposedly needs to know for finals.

“How’s your head?” Mikasa asks, a worried look growing on her face as she reaches out for Sasha’s head. Somehow she always manages to keep all of those facts in her mind and still remain the sane one. Sasha genuinely believes that there has to be some extra circuitry running through her brain. There is no other explanation for how she manages to smile so sweetly and still have time to worry about her sorry ass.  
  
Sasha shrugs and leans heavily against Mikasa’s bed. “It’s okay.” The textbook falls unceremoniously to the floor beneath her legs. She’s thankful she’s not alone and left to her own devices or else she might never study. “How are you going?” Sasha scratches behind her ear and confirms it’s probably the most useful thing she’s done all day. That is, beyond convincing Mikasa that they should wear pyjamas when they study.

Snapping shut her book, Mikasa smiles her way. There’s an ease to how she handles everything, from the way she rests the book down beside her, to how she learns every detail without hassle, to the way she moves over to Sasha’s side. “I could use a break.” Settling on her knees, Mikasa leans to tickle at Sasha’s sides, knowing full well how sensitive Sasha is there. “How about you?”

Sasha curls forward with a high-pitched squeal. “No fair.” Breathless with giggles, she reaches out for her revenge, digging her fingers into Mikasa’s side. “A break sounds good.” 

  
  
Mikasa hiccups a laugh at first, biting her lip to keep up her tickling assault on Sasha. Unable to keep it up, her hands fall away as her arms tuck back to her side. “Don’t start what you can’t finish, Braus,” she warns through her laughter. Her eyes narrow before she pushes Sasha over and pins her down in one fluid motion.

Breath knocked out of her, Sasha stares up at the look of triumph on Mikasa’s face. “That so?” she smirks and plans her next attack while Mikasa hovers over her, pressing her weight on Sasha’s shoulders. “You’re going to let me go.”  
  
Mikasa hums, pouting her lips and considering Sasha with a tilt of her head. “Hmm… no, I don’t think so.” She settles herself onto her knees, sitting above Sasha’s lap like it’s her own personal throne. There is nothing that Mikasa doesn’t do well and Sasha can’t help but admire her for that.

“Yeah, you are,” Sasha declares, certain that this time she will get one over on Mikasa. Her fingers dart for Mikasa’s stomach, tickling away at the muscles beneath her tank top. As much as she tries, Mikasa can’t stop herself from laughing and leans forward, muscles growing weaker with every laugh.  
  
Grip tightening on Sasha’s shoulders, Mikasa resists Sasha’s tickling, determined to not lose this battle. Sasha will need something else, something more than tickling. She might be completely okay with cheating in exams, but this kind of thing was an entirely different matter. There is no other way for her to win.  
  
As Mikasa leans forwards, grabbing Sasha’s arms and pinning them down, Sasha uses all her strength to push herself up and plant a big wet kiss on Mikasa’s lips. It works a treat. Mikasa stares completely dumbfounded, releasing her grip and sitting back up in a quiet daze.  
  
Sasha cackles in her triumph. Her hands pump the air. She won. For the first time in so long, Sasha has won something over Mikasa. It was with a kiss of all things but she still got one over Mikasa. Her chest heaves as she huffs and lets the high of laughing from their tickle fight settle over her.

It’s then that her eyes settle on Mikasa staring down at her. She sits silently, stillunable to say a word. It hits Sasha suddenly that she just won… with a kiss. Her eyes widen and her shoulders raise up just a little. Oh god, she kissed Mikasa. She kissed her. On the lips. Just like that.  
  
“Uh-uh…” Sasha stutters. “Um…” Mikasa is attractive. There is no doubt about that. Maybe she can admit that she may have looked at how Mikasa tucks her hair behind her ear when she studies and how cute she is when she sips her tea while she reads. Those are all normal things to notice, surely, but it still doesn’t explain why she just did that. In that moment, she just felt that need.   
  
Sasha’s stomach drops when she realises the reason she smiles when Mikasa opens the door at the beginning of their regular study sessions. The buzz of excitement in the lead up or the butterflies in her stomach has never been about studying. It’s always been about being with her.

“M-Mikasa?” she finally asks to break the silence. She gulps and begins to nervously worry her fingers over her chest. “Th-that was just… um.. wow, this is embarrassing.” Nervous laughter tumbles out of her chest and she wishes she was anywhere but under Mikasa right now.  Though, realising that’s exactly where she is makes her a little breathless and her cheeks hot.

Mikasa meets her eyes and licks her lips before pressing them together nervously. “Would it be… strange if…” Mikasa leans forward a little, her mouth opening and closing around unspoken words. After a deep breath, Mikasa continues, “If I ask if we try that again?” Her face doesn’t show much, but Sasha swears there’s a new tinge of pink to her face.

Before Sasha realises what she’s doing, she pulls Mikasa down on top of her, chuckling through her smile. She’s not sure where the confidence comes from, but it doubles when she pulls Mikasa further down into a kiss. Much to her surprise, Mikasa is a nervous kisser. 

Sasha takes the lead when their lips meet again. Their kisses are sloppy, wet, and messy, but in Sasha’s opinion their lips meld together perfectly in the midst of nervous chuckles and quick smiles at each other. Running her fingers through Mikasa’s hair, Sasha wonders if she’ll ever be able to keep her hands off her study partner again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144349427667/okay-wait-i-raise-to-mikasasha-tickle-fight).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
